all i want is you
by Tsaket Djewa
Summary: pertama kali saya buat Eren berulang tahun sayang Levi berbuat kesalahan sehungga Eren meminta Levi mempertanggung jawabkannya "yang ku inginkan untuk kadoku adalah kau Levi..." seme!Eren X uke!Levi. RnR


**Halooo! Saya muncul disini untuk menghibur~**

a/n : fic ini di dedikasikan untuk ultah Eren dan teman saya sebangsa fujoshi yang telah menyeret saya kedalam dunia yaoi, coeg! Berawal dari dia yang minta kado cerita uke Levi sama saya, dan voila saya sanggupi. Maaf kalo memang belum berasa! Selamat ultah untuk dua makhluk berbeda dimensi favorit saya!

Shingeki no kyojin punya Hajime isayama

Hajime isayama punya saya #dibakarmassa/ bercanda

! : di cerita ini, Levi adalah uke dan Eren adalah seme. Saya membuat cerita epik ini supaya seru aja. Bila anda tidak suka silakan tekan 'back' jangan lempari saya flame, bila anda suka silakan anda review, bila suka tapi gak mau review silakan di fav, bila suka tapi gak mau review dan di fav... terimakasih telah membaca

Yosh, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, silakan membaca!

.

.

.

**When i meet you**

Eren, pegawai swasta standar yang giat bekerja dan giat pula mencari pasangan hidup. Suatu kali harus mengambil keputusan yang sulit, amat sangat sulit!

Setelah lama berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan batin dari 8 penjuru mata angin, 5 benua dan 7 samudra, Eren telah siap untuk melamar alias mempersunting seorang Levi rivaille! –sepertinya Eren telah sukses mengumpulkan kekuatan batinnya mencapai level _perfect epic_, sebab ia telah berani melamar jaguar –

Dibandingkan body seksi Mikasa, wajah imut Armin, atau sifat malaikatnya Krista sepertinya Eren lebih memilih jaguar perkasa sebagai istrinya. Ya, istrinya. .NYA.

Right, back to the history dimana Eren klepak-klepek sama Levi

Mereka bukan bertemu di tempat romantis seperti yang anda semua pikirkan, karena cinta tidak hanya tumbuh di tempat romantis, jangan pula anda berpikir pertemuan mereka seperti adegan sinetron drama Jaka tarub, karena kasih sayang tidak harus muncul dari adegan epik Jaka tarub dan bidadari.

Pertemuan mereka bermula di pojokan tempat para pegawai di kantor membuang sisa pencernaan mereka. Kata bagusnya sih toilet (gak tau deh apa kata anda, bagi saya kata tersebut sudah cukup bagus) tempat penulis mendapat inspirasi (hayo, ngaku yang suka nyari inspirasi maburnya ke jamban terdekat), tempat para tukang makan buang hajat, dan para lelaki yang 'sudah tak tahan' melepaskan 'keinginannya' –_yeah, you know what i mean_ –semuanya ada di WC

Saat itu Eren masih pegawai baru di kantor tersebut. walaupun baru, Eren sudah di cap bagus oleh para atasannya –termasuk para kolega perusahaan.

Tepat di sore hari, Eren berniat menyelesaikan hasratnya –eits, jangan mikir yang bukan-bukan. Eren hanya mau buang air kecil –pertemuannya dengan Levi memang epik!

Eren yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya terpaksa harus menolong seorang lelaki yang bermasalah dengan risleting celananya, lelaki itu adalah Levi. Levi dengan wajah memelas meminta tolong, wajahnya tak ubah seperti seorang gadis yang habis dinistakan kekasihnya dan ditinggal selingkuh

Eren adalah manusia yang baik hati, bukan bohong belaka ia segera membantu Levi yang tengah kesulitan. Mungkin Eren punya maksud tersembunyi "aduh, ini risleting gak bisa diajak kompromi!" keluh Eren yang berusaha membetulkan celana panjang Levi. Sementara yang punya asik duduk di pinggir wastafel dengan paha mulusnya yang terekspos jelas ''wuih, muluss~'' Eren diam-diam mesum sambil bersiul kecil

"apa?"

"eh, tidak" Eren mengelak, sok alim bin saleh padahal lagi mesum bin vokep. Catat baik-baik, Eren juga bisa modus! Gak bohong, sumpah demi kian!

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan masalah risleting, Eren segera mengembalikan celana itu pada sang pemilik. Levi segera memakainya tapi sayang si risleting mogok ditengah-tengah

_YEAAAH MY CHANCE!_

Eren segera membantu Levi menaikan risletingnya. Tak ada kecuriagaan pada Eren sebelum...

"hei, kau pegang bagian yang mana?" Levi memandang Eren dingin saat merasakan 'sesuatu' meraba bokongnya. Eren terlihat sibuk dengan si risleting tapi, pikirannya sedang berkonsentrasi dengan tangan yang dibelakang –meraba dan sedikit meremas disana, bokong Levi seperti morfin dan LSD. Membuatnya ketagihan dan berhalusinasi –Eren bisa modus bukan?

"SELESAAAI!" Eren berteriak kolosal setelah selesai membetulkan risleting bandel Levi. Dalam hati ia merasa beruntung karena kejadian tersebut

_Buuugh_

Eren mendapat hadiah tambahan. "mesum, tak kusangka berwajah innocent itu belum tentu punya otak yang innocent" Levi memasang tampang dingan dan sangar. Eren sedikit menyesal melakukan pemodusan ilegal, dikamar mandi pula.

Pemodusan = menjadikan perut sebagai korban

"namaku Levi, kalau kita bertemu lagi...ingatkan aku agar membawa stun gun" Eren memasang tampang _gue gak nanya dasar pantat semok, gue tusuk juga lu!_

Setelahnya kejadian Levi dan Eren jadi sering bertemu. Entah berpapasan atau memang sedang cari mencari, Eren tidak keberatan saat Levi datang mengunjungi meja kerjanya begitu pula Levi. Mereka sepeti telah menemukan apa yang mereka cari selama ini, yeah 'teman hidup' masing-masing

.

.

.

**I can't cooking**

Sejak resmi sebagai suami-istri semua urusan rumah tangga diatur Levi. Dari penghematan sampai berbagai macam hal lain. Kecuali memasak. Ya, Levi tidak bisa memasak karena dia bukanlah tipe ibu rumah tangga yang sempurna.

Oh, ayolah~ tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini! Tapi bagi Eren asal ada Levi semuanya telah sempurna –kekuatan cinta telah mengubah semuanya *eaaak

Saat anda bertanya apa yang bisa kau masak?' pada Levi, ia hanya menjawab

"aku sudah bilang berulang kali kalau aku hanya bisa memasang telur! Jangan bertanya lagi!" jawab Levi pada Eren yang tengah menerima bekal dari sang istri tercinta. Sedikit merengut karena makanannya tak pernah lain dari telur, telur dadar, telur rebus, telur semur, telur mata sapi, telur mata ikan, telur ikan beneran dan sebagainya

"bisa-bisa kolestrolku naik..."

_Its your decide. You choose Levi, so enjoyed it_

.

.

.

**I want you, ALL OF YOU!**

Jean si muka kuda pernah bilang "kau jangan selalu percaya bahwa istrimu benar-benar setia. Ada kalanya ia berkhianat" Eren bergidig saat mendengar penuturan Jean yang terdengar serius. Ia meraba mata kirinya yang sudah di tutup plester mata persis seperti Kaneki

"mata kirimu lebam?" Jean mengalihkan pandanagnnya dari pemandanagn kota dari atap gedung mereka, hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari Eren

"gimana ceriatanya tuh, kayaknya hidupmu penuh aksi deh" Jean metertawa. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum miris.

Pagi itu Eren nyaris tidak bisa bangun karena 'bergadang' menemani bang Rhoma irama menulis lagu –becanda ding –Ia bergadang karena harus menyelesaikan proposal penting perusahaan. Dan hari ini Eren berulang tahun, ia tidak sabar mendapat kado spesial dari istrinya "tahun lalu aku mendapat ponsel keluaran terbaru, dari pada barang mungkin aku akan minta 'itu' padanya" ia bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"Ereeen, ayo bangun kau tidak mau telat 'kan?" Levi muncul diambang pintu sang suami yang masih bobok. Di surai raven mendudukan pantatnya di sisi ranjang Eren, bermaksud membangunkan sang suami.

"ayo bangun Eren hari ini –hmmph!" kalimatnya dipotong oleh ciuman mendadak dari Eren –masih pagi aja bibirnya udah sosor sana, sosor sini – Levi masih diam tak bergeming saat Eren kembali menelusup kedalam selimut

"BANGUN DASAR BODOOH!" anda bisa bayangkan sendiri adegan Eren dapat pukulan selamat pagi tepat di perutnya

Tak hanya itu, saat hendak mengambil bekal di dapur, ia mendapat pemandangan yang sedikit asing di dapur. Levinya sedang membersihkan noda bandel di dekat kompor dengan memakai apron berwarna biru yang membuat emh... gimana bilangnya ya seksi?

"Leeeviiiii!" Eren berlari dan memeluk Levi dari belakang, empunya sedikit tersentak dan memutuskan untuk meninju wajah mesum Eren yang mendarat tepat dimata kirinya

"hahahahahahhahah!" si kuda tertawa, Eren menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya

"jangan salah, walau pun dia mengantarmu sebelum berangkat pagi ini, ada baiknya kau curiga mungkin saja ia punya selingkuhan!" Jean mulai menakut-nakuti Eren

"buktinya?"

"apakah ia sering memukulmu saat kau memberikan ciuman atau pelukan padanya seolah berkata _aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu_, begitu?" eren mengangguk saat Eren selesai bertanya

"tidak meliburkan diri saat hari penting kalian? Dan sering berangkat belakangan?" Jean kembali bertanya bagi Eren tiap pertanyaan dari Jean seolah seperti mengintimidasi, lagi lagi Eren mengangguk

"naah, itu dia! Dia pasti punya selingkuhan!" pernyataan Jean barusan membuat Eren langsung melesat kerumahnya

.

TING TONG

Bel pintu rumah berbunyi, Levi segera membukakan pintu

"haah, Hanji... aku sudah lama menunggumu. Dasar mata empat lambat" Levi bersandar pada pintu daun pintu

"maaf, lagi pula kenapa hari ini kau minta cuti? Oh ini barangnya" Hanji memberikan kotak berwarna coklat "sesuai pesananmu"

"HAAAANJIII-SAAAN!" Eren muncul dengan heroiknya dari arah tangga, ia menangkap basah istrinya diberi hadiah oleh Hanji sang atasan, istri dari Erwin smith –dimatanya

"sakitnya tuh disini di dalam hatiku" tetangga Eren menyetel lagu Cita citata sambil berjoget ria, Eren menimpuk tetangganya dengan sepatunya bonus kaus kakinya

Levi bergrenyit menatap Eren yang berpenampilan mirip Al Capone yang dikejar polisi "Eren, apa yang..."

"kau selingkuh Levi!" Eren menudingkan satu jarinya tepat diwajah Levi. Hanji tersenyum senang sampai melambaikan tangannya. Darah Eren mendidih, sudah cukup.

Eren menggigit tangannya dan berubah menjadi titan, Hanji sampai berbusa mulutnya saat melihat wujud titan Eren. Dari kejauhan Jean dapat melihat asap dari tubuh titan Eren. Di ujung jalan author juga melihatnya

Eren memukul tembok pembatas di depan apertemennya, Hanji pingsan karena syok dengan mulut berbusa, Levi memegang sodet dan sapu ijuk berdiri keren layaknya pahlawan mencari pahala. Levi menyerang, serangannya gak kena dia malah dilempar Eren masuk rumah "uugh" Levi merasa bokongnya sakit saat mendarat di lantai

Oke, Levi serius sekarang, Eren telah banyak membuat keributan. Ia mulai mengeratkan pegangannya pada sapu dan sodetnya berlari dan membidik Eren dari atas "EREEEEN, KAU MENGGANGGU TETANGGAAAA!

_Gubrak_

_Gedubrak_

_Guling-guling(?)_

Pemadam kebakaran lewat...

_._

"hueeeee...maafkan aku Levi...hiks...aku terlalu...hiks...terbawaaaaa...huaaaa" berakhir dengan Eren yang berlutut sambil menangis, mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya

"hanya itu? kalau kau berani mengulanginya lagi aku akan menghabisimu" Levi duduk dengan bersilang kaki diatas ranjang, menatap Eren dengan death glare yang mampu membunuh seorang manusia

"hiks...iya...hisk" Eren sesegukan tak berani melawan sang istri yang sedang dalam mode ganas. Eits seorang istri dalam mode ganas lebih seram dari segerombolan macan yang tidak makan selama beberapa bulan

Levi menghela napas beranjak untuk mengelus surai kecoklatan Eren "maaf aku selalu menghajarmu, itu reflek. Dan lagi, apa yang kau inginkan untuk..." kata-katanya terinterupsi oleh bibir Eren

Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa. Lembut dan manis, sebelum Eren menggigit bibir bawah Levi, meminta akses lebih "aaah" Levi mendesah, Eren mengambil kesempatan menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Levi mengabsen gigi dan berdansa lidah.

Tangan si brunnete mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemaja Levi, menggoda tonjolan merah yang entah sejak kapan menegang. Setiap desahan dari mulut Levi menjadi pemberi gairah tersendiri bagi Eren. Mulai menciumi leher jenjang nan mulus Levi.

Tak puas hanya meninggalkan kissmark pada leher jenjang Levi, mulut Eren mulai menyapu bagian puting Levi. Menjilat, meghisap dan menggigit pelan –terus berulang – "haa...aaahn~" Levi membusungkan badannya sembari mengacak surai brunette tersebut

"tak keberatan aku melanjutkannya, Levi?" Eren bertanya, ia ingin tapi gak akan seru nantinya kalau hanya ia yang mau. Levi memasang ekspresi yang menggoda iman, membuat Eren tak sabar 'memakannya' sekarang juga!

"ha...selesaikan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, bocah...aaah"

Ayo, kawan-kawan kita cabut dulu. Berikan mereka privasi sebentar, jarang -jarang dia punya nafsu untuk memakan sang istri (dengan tanda kutip)

"aah...aah...aaaahn..."

Uuukh, berat rasanya menahan godaan, mau intip sedikit lagi?

.

.

.

**Tennis **

Sejak kejadian epik dan romance hardcorenya Eren, Levi jadi lebih sering masuk kerja tepat waktu. Biasanya ia selalu berangkat lebih siang dengan maksud bebersih rumah –Levi enggan diserang dua kali tanpa izin –Eren juga makin semangat bekerja. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Levi, Eren sempat mengabadikan ekspresi wajah Levi saat mereka bercinta waktu itu

"aah, untuk tambah tenaga..." jawab Eren setiap kali Jean atau Hanji numpang tanya apa fungsi fot Levi yang _oh my father, aku gak kuaaaat!_

Sesekali mereka juga berolah raga bersama. Eren menyukai tenis walau masih berevel ecek-ecek.

"Levi mau main bersamaku?" Eren menyodorkan raket tenisnya, Levi awalnya menolak tapi perkataan terakhir Eren membuatnya bergidig

"kalau Levi tidak mau main, nanti malam aku mau menagih olahraga diatas ranjang!" mendadak rasa nyeri menyerang bokong Levi. Eren sedang tidak main-main, walau pun wajahnya tersenyum innocent ala bocah polos –terkadang senyuman menjadi sangat berbahaya –levi terpaksa menyanggupi

"ayo, Levi! Aku yang mulai duluan!"

"tersererah(asal aku bisa menyelamatkan bokongku)!"

Awalnay Eren unggul di set pertama, tapi entah karena apa Levi memutar balikan skor di set kedua. Eren gelagapan membalikan serangan Levi "LEVIII! AKU MELAWANMU DALAM WUJUD TITAN SAJA YAAAA!" Eren berteriak kolosal dari sudut lapangan

"oh, tidak! Tidak boleh..." Levi melempar bola, berniat memberikan smash terakhir yang akan berkesan sekaligus mengakhiri sesi permainan mereka

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA BERUBAH JADI TITAAAAN!" Levi memukul bola bung, ya memukul bolaaaa

Plloooook

Buuuugh

Sukses meninggalkan lebam di pipi kiri Eren –ibu cobaan dunia sangat beraaat –Eren berguling sampai keujung, Levi kelebihan tenaga –terlalu bernafsu –

.

"uuuuh...Levi kejam! Lebam lagi~" Eren memegang pipinya yang sudah di tempeli plester dan es. Matanya tak beralik ke obyek manapun. Sekarang Eren tengah merebahkan kepalanya di paha Levi bilangnya pusing padahal modus (lagi). Levi masih asik mengelus surai kecoklatan itu

"maaf soal itu. berikan yang terbaik besok" aaah istri yang baik. Sudah menimang memberi pencerahan pula, Eren istrimu sedap buat aku aja deh~ Eren pun menendang saya hingga menjadi bintang

Mendadak Eren bangun menatap manik mata kelabu Levi. "kau, berhutang padaku karena membuat ku lebam lagi, padahal kau sudah janji. Karena itu malam ini aku menginginkanmu untuk 'bermain' denganku beberapa ronde..." Eren mengatakannya sambil berbisik di telinga Levi dengan nada seseduktif mungkin.

"sepertinya kau masih punya banyak tenaga..."

"eh?!"

Malamnya Levi harus menghadapi malam yang cukup berat baginya, besok paginya badannya akan penuh dengan kissmark dan, dan bokongnya akan terasa sangat sakit, nyeri, dan panas

.

.

.

**FIN**

a/n: yeah selesai juga fic ini #kibarin bendera

coeg-san aku sudah buaaat?! Saya bermaksud membuat fic lemon tapi gak bisa (walaupun sering baca) ya sudah begini lah hasilnya. Levi ooc banget ya? Maaf kalau ada silap kata

di akhir kata,

mind to review? Saran dan kritik juga diterima...


End file.
